Harry Potter And The Corrections Of Past Mistakes
by torresarkel
Summary: AU. Harry Potter won the war. But the price was the world itself. Alone, nothing stops him from attempting to correct the mistakes of the past. Time Travel. SuperHarry. HHr.
1. Reflections Of Times Gone By

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

**_Harry Potter And The Correction Of Past Mistakes_**

** Part One – Gone Back In Time **

** Chapter 1 – Reflections Of Times Gone By**

** Ruins Of Hogwarts Castle  
**

**July 31st, 2015**

**8:14 p.m.**

_ I'm 35. Should I really do this? Should I really start all over again? There are many things I'd have to do in order to have someone I can rely on again. Everyone I loved died in this stupid war. For 17 years I've been wandering the world, learning everything that I could. For 17 long years I've been alone._

The lonely figure sat overlooking what was once a beautiful castle, for now only ruins stood there. Its many towers on the ground, the entrance to the Great Hall only a pile of rubble on the floor. The Forest on the grounds burnt. The lake was only a depression on the ground; only puddles of water, and even these little places were poisonous. The very magic that once permeated the air there was non-existent.

_ Hogwarts is dead. The Last Battle of Hogwarts, as the books call it, destroyed everything around, _he thought, a single tear rolling down his cheeks. _My friends died that day; my lover died that day. In a depressing way, Voldemort really caused is own downfall. But then again, there was no way that anyone would know that my anger at that moment, the moment the Avada Kedavra connected with her body, draining those beautiful cinnamon eyes of their life, would awaken my true power._

_ I became the most powerful wizard of the century, and at that moment, when the Death Eaters conquered the last of my allies, I was alone. My rage at seeing my fiancée die, the last link to my parents being murdered with a silver hand through his chest, and the man I considered my brother fall with a cut on his throat made me lose control of my magic._

* * *

**Flashback **

**Hogwarts**

**October 31st, 1998**

**7:23 p.m.**

There were bodies everywhere. The once green grounds were covered in red. Blood streaked the grass and stones that once were in the towers high above the ground on the floor next to the castle. The castle itself was in flames, the building that stood for a thousand years destroyed.

Emerald eyes gazed through the battle, seeing those that were fighting on his side falling one by one. He was on his knees, blood covering the left side of his face, too tired to get up, too tired to even shout or cry when Ronald Weasley was hit by a cutting curse on the neck. Draco Malfoy laughed as his enemy fell to the floor already dead by the damage done to his neck, only to stop and fall to the ground seconds later, his head landing some 4 feet away from his body, thanks to his girlfriend of two years, Luna Lovegood. Her face streaked by tears, she didn't see the green curse coming her way, courtesy of Lucius Malfoy, a repayment for the life of his son.

He averted his eyes, but that didn't help him, because his eyes landed on the forms of those that he knew since he entered the wizarding world: Rubeus Hagrid, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick and the others teachers of Hogwarts, along with many students and many that had already graduated: Neville Longbottom, Parvati and Padma Patil, Lavender Brown, Susan Bones, Cho Chang, Katie Bell, George, Fred, Bill, Charlie, Ginny, Molly, Arthur Weasley… there were too many dead.

He then began to see those that had caused so many problems, the Death Eaters: Crabbe, Goyle, Macnair, Percy Weasley, Rudolphus Lestrange… the Light side had lost so many more people that he wanted to cry, but he couldn't, not until this was over.

He looked around once more, using this little pause from his duel against the Dark Lord. There, on his left side, he saw his last link to his parents and Sirius dueling Peter Pettigrew. The werewolf was faster, stronger and had better skills, but, ultimately, his weak point was silver and Peter had a hand made entirely of silver. He saw Peter finally manage to get close enough and strike. The silver hand went through the werewolf's chest, piercing the heart. Remus Lupin was one more deceased on the already too big list of those fighting for the Light.

"So Potter, I see you finally began to get better." said Voldemort, finally getting to his feet after being hit with a lightning to his chest.

Harry Potter finally turned back his head to look straight at Voldemort. His enemy was panting, but he was on his feet, while Harry was still on the floor.

"Well, Tom… You know how I like to play with you. We've been on this stupid fight even before I was born, and I have the power to kill you."

"Yes, the prophecy…" the Dark Lord cackled at the startled face of the Boy-Who Lived. "I've known the prophecy since the summer after our little encounter on the Ministry. My little spy on the Order of the Phoenix simply crushed whatever barriers there was on your mind preventing the use of the link between us. Since you were the only one that could defeat me I saw no need in trying to kill you, after all, I only had to avoid you to stay alive. Do you even know what is the 'power the Dark Lord knows not'?"

Harry was shocked. Voldemort knew it was up to him to end this war, that only he could kill him. Even more shocking was that the Dark Lord knew it for three years! _The summer after the Ministry fiasco… I was mourning Sirius, and Dumbledore was keeping me isolated. I felt so weak those months… I was alone; my chance of a family was gone, discovering that the future of the world was at my shoulders… Yes, combining that with what Snivellus did to my mind probably allowed Tom free entrance o my mind, I probably wouldn't even notice… But why didn't he do anything in these three years? Oh well… In a way, it's better that he didn't come for me in my sixth year; I was only starting my training with Albus and the love potions that were given to me were locking my magic. But the 'power'… no, I don't have a clue what that is, or even if it exists._

"Before you even think of Love, let me stop it, because you want to kill me how? Kiss me to death?" the dark Lord sneered. "Such a useless emotion."

"That's disgusting. If I had to do that I would just kill myself." Harry said, making a face. "Do you even know what Love is Tom? You don't, so you don't know the strength of this feeling." Harry said, thinking of all the times his fiancée helped him through all the bad times, all the times that he wanted to just give up and search Voldemort for the final confrontation without destroying all the Horcruxes before… she was his strength, she was the one that kept him going.

"Why would I want to know it? It just gives the person one big weak point."

Before Harry could reply to that, he saw some movement behind Voldemort. It was Nagini, Voldemort's last Horcrux. The Diary, Marvolo Gaunt's Ring, Slytherin's Locket, Hufflepuff's Cup, Ravenclaw's Tiara, Nagini and Voldemort: seven pieces.

_ I have to kill her!_ thought Harry, but that wasn't needed because his fiancée was already moving to kill the massive snake. With a supercharged cutting curse Nagini was split in half and a green smoke lifted from the carcass to dissipate in the air. Voldemort never noticed a thing. After killing Nagini, she sent him a kiss and went to fight Antonin Dolohov; she had a personal revenge to settle against him, for the wound he inflicted upon her and the murder of her parents.

Harry grinned and turned back to Voldemort with a victorious gleam in his eyes.

"But love is also our strength, it helps us when we're on the ground, its force gives you strength when you're weak. Love is not useless; it may not be the 'power' I need to defeat you, but it will definitely help me completing my task."

"Oh please Potter… shut up about all that bullshit. You're alone Potter. All of your friends are dead. My army killed every single person on your side. Just give up. I'll even be merciful and kill you with a simple killing curse, not even torturing you for everything you made me pass all those years ago and the destruction of five of my Horcruxes."

"But that's where you're wrong Tom. I didn't destroy five of your Horcruxes… I've destroyed all of them! The one I love just killed your precious snake! If I kill you now you won't come back anymore!"

Voldemort's eyes widened at that and he turned around to see his snake split in half. A strangled cry made him avert his gaze from his familiar and see Dolohov fall with a small blade embedded on his throat. He looked to see who had killed his Death Eater and saw that Potter indeed had another ally on his side. The girl that had stood in his way to greatness almost as much as the Boy-Who-Lived had. With a roar of fury he lifted his wand and pointed it at the girl, his mouth already pronouncing the curse that ended all life.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA_!" shouted the Dark Lord.

Harry saw the curse leaving the Dark Lord's wand and felt his heart stopping. He had lost his wand a long time ago and the sword of his ancestor lay embedded on the earth a few feet from him. He knew there was no way he could stop the curse. He could only pray that she could manage to dodge it.

"HERMIONE!"

But it was too late; she was too close to Voldemort. With one last smile for Harry, she fell; the last one on Harry's side lay dead a few feet from him.

_ No… please don't leave me… I need you, love… I need you Hermione… _were the only thoughts that crossed his mind at that moment. He didn't see the Dark Lord laughing his victory, didn't see the Death Eaters cheering the victory of their Lord… he only saw her body, he only saw that last smile on her face, he only saw the life leaving her body.

It was at that moment that he felt his heart breaking… he saw his life with the Dursleys, years of a life that knew no love, not even a friendship to help him through those dark times. Then his years at Hogwarts; the people that went to classes with him; those that shared a common room with him; those that taught him and learned with him; those that played Quidditch with him; faces upon faces passed drifted his mind, faces of people he knew were now dead in the fields next to the smoking castle, a place that became home to him. Then he saw Hermione's face, the girl that, like him, had a tough childhood; the times that she helped him; berated him for his mistakes; her concern for him; the times she suffered because he was a prat and turned his back on her; the suffering she went through because a girl she saw as a sister toyed with her emotions, making her believe she was in love with her other best friend, all because the girl had a crush on a image that she had of Harry, the image of her knight in shining armor; the battles they faced together and the challenges they overcome together; the happiness on her face the day they finally got together, the love in her eyes when he asked her to marry him… the love they felt for each other.

It was because of that feeling that he felt his magic increase to the point he knew he would be able to defeat his enemy, whatever his enemy used, because he felt that he had to avenge his loved ones, and get revenge for the life of pain and suffering he led until the point Hermione made his life better. Get revenge because the Dark Lord Voldemort destroyed his life totally, because when he used the killing curse on Hermione, he was also killing Harry's only hope to a life full of love and happiness.

Voldemort looked to the Boy-Who-Lived when he felt the magic in the place they were fighting begin to gather in one single place: Harry's body. _What the hell is happening? He already lost this battle, so what's he doing? _The moment Harry stood, head hung low and his eyes closed, Voldemort frowned and took a step back, not sure what was happening with the Boy-Who-Lived, but when Harry's eyes opened, was the moment Voldemort realized he had committed a mistake and would be paying with his life for it.

"You destroyed my life Thomas Marvolo Riddle; it's now the time for me to completely destroy yours!" the voice that left Harry's mouth was nothing like the one he used before. It was one of a powerful man that would get whatever he wanted, that had the confidence to issue a death threat a go along with it, whatever foe he faced, be it the most powerful Dark Lord of the century or a weak man that just followed orders and killed whatever person he was ordered to.

It was a voice that a voice that made Voldemort and all his Death Eaters realize that they would be paying for every crime they had committed.

Voldemort began to retreat, but nothing would stop Harry from fulfilling the prophecy now. So Harry attacked, and no Death Eater would be left alive when he stopped.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Harry didn't remember much from the battle itself; he only remembered that during the whole battle he was absorbing magic and expanding his own power, be it spells cast by the Death Eaters, even Unforgivables, to the very magic that permeated the air around Hogwarts.

That was how he became the most powerful wizard of the world. He managed to simply absorb the magic around him. And in a place like Hogwarts with an army trying to kill you there is a lot of magic in the air to absorb.

_ It's a good thing that after the battle I managed to stop absorbing the magic around me… Hogwarts was destroyed completely to the level that not even I can even lift the stones from the ground. Huh… the castle really was alive, when I absorbed its magic I… huh… killed the castle. That's a depressing thought, not even the castle survived my little rampage._

_ I passed judgment on Voldemort… sometimes I think that was the most stupid thing I ever did… other times I think that was a blessing since that was the act that made me travel the world to learn new types of magic. On my travels I learned to travel through time at will… many times I wanted to go to various times of my life… third year to catch Pettigrew… fourth year to save Cedric… Fifth year to save Sirius… Sixth year to save Dumbledore… to the battle to stop the deaths of everyone I knew… I even thought to go back in time and get my younger self from the Dursleys… but all those situations left me with one drawback: I wouldn't enjoy the changes I made._

_ The little time-travel I made with Hermione back in our third year made me realize that. There were two 'Harrys' there. I would make life better for my younger self but I would still be alone._

_ For 17 years I traveled learning new things. For 5 I've been looking to the answer to my problem. How would I manage to go back and enjoy the results of all my efforts?_

_ Now that I have the answer, I can look back and say that the Judgment of Voldemort was the best thing I did that day…_

* * *

**Flashback **

**Hogwarts**

**October 31st, 1998**

**8:39 p.m.**

Voldemort looked around and couldn't believe what he was seeing. In less than one hour his whole army was almost destroyed. What started a huge success was fast becoming a huge failure. His enemy was almost destroyed, every person except one was on the floor, dead, and the one that was still alive was on his knees with no weapon and no energy whatsoever to fight back. Now that single person was walking around killing every one of his Death Eaters with no hesitation. And what was worse, he _walking_ around the battlefield, not even bothering to dodge or defend himself against all the curses thrown his way! And he was killing his servants _without using magic!_

Paralyzed, the Dark Lord could do nothing against his enemy except watch as his last Death Eater fell to the blade Potter was carrying, the thrice damned Sword of Gryffindor. Then Potter began to walk in his direction like he was simply walking in the park. Only when Potter stopped a few feet in front of him that he started acting. He started casting every curse he knew on the Boy-Who-Lived using all the magic he had in his body. He was so close to winning, he couldn't be defeated _now_!

"_AVADA KEDAVRA_!_ CRUCIO_!_ SECTUMSEMPRA_!_ SOULIUM DEVASTUS_!_FIERNUS MANTEL_! _MORS CRUENTUS_! _AETERNUS CONDOLEO_!" – the Dark Lord sent curse after curse towards Harry, who didn't even flinch.

Harry stood there, head cocked to one side, just watching Voldemort sending his spells after him. He wanted to laugh. The Dark Lord still hadn't figured out that he was absorbing the spells or he wouldn't be using such strong magic at him.

"I'm absorbing the magic you're throwing at me, Tom."

Voldemort stopped casting when Harry spoke. When he finally understood what Harry said, he knew it was the end. There was nothing more he could do against Harry, and he knew it. The Blade of Slytherin was broken on the first fight between the two, so he couldn't duel with Harry with blades.

Harry looked one last time at his nemesis and decided that the duel, the war should end at that moment. He had suffered too much on that day and he wanted to rest a little.

"It's time to die Thomas. Don't worry; I'll make you suffer for every crime you ever committed. You will have the honor of receiving the only spell I'm going to cast on this battle. It'll make all your magic and knowledge be transferred to me, while obliterating the small fraction of a soul you have. It's not going to hurt, it will only make the Cruciatus Curse seem like you're receiving a massage. I really hope you enjoy your last seconds. _Aetherius Arbitrium_!"

Voldemort could only look as the golden ball of light approached him. He was dead, he knew it; there was no point in fighting. When the spell connected, he wished he had done something, the pain was unbearable. He never noticed a ball of black light leaving his body; he never noticed Harry waving his wand, making the black ball turn purple, purifying the magic; he never noticed the ball of magic entering Harry's body. The only thing he noticed was that the pain was getting stronger and stronger.

After absorbing his enemy's magic, Harry watched as the pain increased and Voldemort began to scream. After seconds screaming, his throat didn't manage to make the sounds anymore. The Dark Lord began making gurgling noises as his throat torn apart and began bleeding.

After 15 minutes under the judgment spell, with no magic in his body and his mind totally blank, Thomas Marvolo Riddle aka Voldemort was dead.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Harry stood and went to the cemetery on the front of the Entrance Hall. What was once a pristine school with many children running around was now only debris and a cemetery to honor those that died on the Last Battle. Hundreds of tombs filled the grounds.

He stopped in front of one that was possibly one of the most beautiful in there. It was an angel made of white marble with the wings outstretched. The angel was on his knees, with his head bent a little forward, eyes closed with a lonely tear running from the right eye stopping a little away from the mouth. His hands were together in front of him, giving an impression that the angel was praying.

Below the statue's knees, a golden plaque with sapphires making the inscription:

Hermione Jane Granger

19/09/1979 – 31/10/1998

My love

My strength to overcome the Darkness

Falling to his knees and placing a hand over the name, he began to speak:

"It's been 17 years, my love. Long years in which I've seek the information that would possibly bring us together again." He stopped to wipe tears that were flowing doing his cheeks. "I'll go back in time Mione… we'll be together again, I promise. I'm sorry for taking all this time to come here, but I was taking care of everything that was happening and all the studying I had to do to be able to bring us together took all of my time away, so that was why I didn't come here last year, love. I guess I'll tell you what I've been doing these last two years…"

And he talked, explaining all the procedures he had to take care before going back. His research on the Greek spell that would allow two souls to be combined into one; the trip to Gringotts to empty all his vaults: Potter, Black, Gryffindor (his ancestor), Slytherin (he was the magical heir since the last heir of Slytherin was dead and he had absorbed Voldemort's magical core) and the part that was his of the Dumbledore Family vault (as per instructions on Albus' will). All the books were put on a special trunk that the Weasley twins had made when Hermione requested a trunk that enabled all the books on the Hogwarts' Library; the twins ended up making a trunk that was really gigantic inside. All the books of Hogwarts were there since a week before the Last Battle and now all the books stored on the vaults were in there as well.

All his properties were sold to the bank and all the Galleons, Sickles and Knuts were put in a special trunk made by the Goblins for cases that the Family decided to empty their vaults. The rings of the Heads of Family were given to him: a gold one with markings in the format of a Lion of the Potter Family; a silver one with a Grim of the Black Family; a ring made of pure diamond encrusted with rubies forming a Griffin; and one of pure diamond with emeralds forming a Basilisk.

With the trunks shrunk and all the rings under a Fidelius charm to hide the fact that he was the Head of four Families, he made his way towards the Ruins of Hogwarts, intent on saying Goodbye before going to the past to correct all mistakes that happened in his world.

"And now here I am, about to make something you always told me that it shouldn't be done, because the consequences would be too great to even consider. But with the world practically destroyed, I won't be doing that much damage anyway."

That was certain; Voldemort's influence went far over the world. There were Death Eaters and destruction on every continent, war was fought over the entire world. Muggles were fighting an invisible war to them; many Heads of State being controlled by the Imperious gave orders to their country's army to launch nuclear weapon on countries that were fighting Voldemort. The Second War of Voldemort became the Third World War.

"Most of Europe is destroyed, Asia was wiped out entirely, the other continents are on the same state, and nothing will ever be like before. Those are the reasons why I don't feel bad to alter to time lines. If the world can have a little more peace I'll do whatever it takes me to do."

He looked at the castle and more tears feel on the ground.

"I want to have children with you, and I want them to go running the halls of this castle without having to worry about the war… So I'll see you soon my love, and I'll make my past, our new future brighter for everyone. Goodbye, Mione… Goodbye, love…"

After that he stood, wiped his face clean of tears and Apparated to a island in the middle of the Atlantic ocean. He knew that place would be empty of life, so the destruction he would cause letting his magic loose wouldn't kill anyone.

On the island, he closed his eyes and began to concentrate. After a few seconds the ground began to tremble. The trees caught fire and then turned to dust. His hands curled into fists and he let his magic go free. Suddenly there was a light so intense it made the night turn into day.

When the light disappeared, there was nothing on the island. For a moment, nothing was heard; the wind stopped, the water froze; and then an explosion so big the planet itself shook. When the flames disappeared, nothing could be seen except the ocean for miles and miles.

* * *

A/N: My first history, I'll try to update quickly but I don't guarantee anything. Flames are welcomed, after all they can only make my writing better. 


	2. Meeting The Emperor

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Meeting The Emperor**

**Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean**

**Date Unknown**

**Hour Unknown  
**

Sometimes Harry thought that Fate didn't like him.

Times like these were the ones that he was positively sure that she hated him.

He had appeared in the same place, in the past, just like the scroll he found in a library in a Potter estate in Russia. He had been surprised that such an important writing would be there and not on the main Potter estate, a castle in England, rumored to have been built by Godric Gryffindor himself before he went to Hogwarts and the place where he was buried after his death

The scroll, written by, surprisingly, Morgana Le Fay, showed a pretty simple way of time travel, though it required a huge amount of magical energy. The simplicity of the procedure was the person was only Apparating _through_ time. In a normal Apparation, the magical level of the person affected only the noise made when appearing and disappearing, like Dumbledore popping around soundlessly. But to do the feat written on the scroll, the magical level needed would make even Albus to faint in shock.

The Mage, for no simple wizard could even dream of such a feat, would have to channel his magic in order to open a hole through time (instead of a hole through space needed to Apparate from one place to another), creating a explosion as a backlash of energy. The power of the explosion would vary according to how much magic was gathered, and this magic was proportional to the amount of time a person wished to travel back.

Morgana wrote in the scroll that she had managed to travel back ten years at most. Later Harry would discover another book in a cave Greece — protected by so many curses that he almost gave up more than once — written by the Sorceress that said she spend that time isolated from the other beings of the area, conjuring supplies when she needed them. During these years she studied everything she could, and it was in this book that Harry found the rite that would propel him to make the travel to this year: the Soul Union Ritual.

Harry was pretty sure he could do what he wanted, so he took the proper precautions. But nothing could prepare him for what greeted him when he arrived.

Golden eyes shining with the knowledge of the creation itself stared at his emerald green ones. A monstrous body with black scales that seemed to absorb the light that dared hit it. Wings bigger than anything that Harry had ever seen. Magic radiated from it in a level that matched Harry's own. That more than anything gave Harry pause. Not because of its greatness, but because it gave him the same kind of feeling that Harry had when his own magic was manifesting in its maximum power.

_I thought they were extinct… But then again the research I was forced to do about them never mentioned when they were killed… After all not even the Death Eaters that killed them actually managed to return after killing them due to the wounds… And those that came back never said anything under strict orders from Voldemort… Fate must really hate me if, when my plan seemed to be working perfectly, I only came here to die at his hands… err… claws… and really big claws at that._

* * *

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Albus Dumbledore looked up from the report he received from the Ministry of Magic on the last attack Voldemort and his Death Eaters made when he felt ancient magic beginning to manifest itself. The kind of magic that only one species on the entire planet was able to handle. In a few seconds, the feeling was so intense that Albus was sure that even the Muggles would feel its effects in that night.

_Can Voldemort be somehow involved in this? No… Humans don't wield this kind of power… But… Can Tom be thinking of trying to recruit them? Impossible, they never choose sides in any conflict before. Enslave them then? …Or even kill them? He must surely realize that they are the most powerful beings of the entire planet… They are even capable of rational thought… And they are as old as the planet itself… Tom wouldn't risk harming them as that would mean that he would lose most of his non-human recruits, as most magical beings look up to the Emperors… It can't be him… So what IS happening?_

Dumbledore was so lost in his own thoughts that he never noticed the people entering his office enquiring as to what was happening or the hysterically crying child in the arms of his distraught mother.

* * *

**Riddle Manor, Little Hangleton**

The quiet chamber was full of kneeling figures as the Death Eaters waited for their Lord's orders. They were all nervous as the Dark Lord had stopped speaking suddenly and soon after they felt their skin crawl as the ancient magic washed over them.

Voldemort wasn't moving one muscle as he tried to understand what was happening. He knew the source of this magic. It was coming from the same being that he was planning on killing that day. But the sudden felling of foreboding that he got from when he felt the Black Emperor's magic made him have second thoughts about attacking its nest… He knew that if he went there something horrible would happen.

The Dark Lord had called most of his human followers and was going to have them sent to the island he knew the Emperor was. He had refrained from calling the non-humans simply because he didn't believe they would obey him on this mission, even if they knew they were going to be punished afterwards. But now he was thinking it would be better if he left this mission for the future, since he knew it would come a time when the Black Emperors would try to take him down, for even if they stayed out of most conflicts between the other species it was known that they wouldn't allow anyone to have complete control of the world — the only time they went to fight they destroyed the entire city the misfortunate Dark Lord was. So Voldemort _knew_ he'd have to fight them sometime, be it now or years in the future.

_It's a good thing I never discussed this operation with my Death Eaters, not even those of my most trusted, my Inner Circle. They would think I'm afraid to go there now. And I'm NOT afraid. It's best to leave this mission for another time… A time when their magic isn't announcing to the entire planet that they are ready for a fight. Better come with a new plan for the time being, _with that thought in mind the Dark Lord turned to his followers and announced that they were going to destroy some Muggle village.

The Death Eaters soon forgot about the magical phenomena and began cheering because of their new mission. If any of them noticed that there were no werewolves or vampires that the Dark Lord managed to bring to his side with them none gave no indication of it whatsoever.

* * *

**Black Emperors' Nest**

The Black Emperor's gaze turned from the relatively calm young one in front of him to somewhere in the East. It's entire body was still, as if waiting for something. It stayed in this position for a few minutes, not even once having the need to blink.

Harry took this time to better reassess his situation. In front of him was something that was extinct in his timeline. _So it probably means that they were killed sometime before Voldemort's first fall. _The massive Dragon in front of him could be described with one word: scary. Easily 200 feet from the tip of its nose to the end of the tail. From what he could see when the Dragon in front of him was with both wings outstretched, his wingspan reached almost 300 feet. Scales darker than the sky in a New Moon night. The tail ended with stakes that looked strong enough to destroy steel. Claws and teeth a shining silver, both looking sharper beyond belief. From his studies, Harry knew that they could shot either fire, hot enough to melt even the most resistant of metals, or a cloud of ice that managed to freeze anything.

Looking around, Harry saw six others, smaller versions of the monster in front of him. _The females are smaller, but as deadly as the male, especially with their offspring, that are really rare, _Harry remembered. _If theses Dragons decide I would be a nice snack, I don't wanna even think about what I'll have to go through. _Harry was startled out of his musings when the male turned back its head towards him again and laid it on the ground, making its eyes stand level with Harry's.

"So young one… you're meddling with time. Your presence here already altered time enough as it is. Explain to me now why you are here, why you felt it necessary to change the timeline… to defy Destiny? If I don't judge your answer a good one, I shall eliminate you right now to avoid further changes."

Hearing a Dragon speaking was, to say the least, weird. Harry wasn't too much surprised, as he knew they could talk, but he didn't really expect that the Dragon would demand an explanation. He was almost sure he'd have to battle his way out of this mess. _Well, at least he is willing to let me explain myself, _Harry thought, somewhat relieved. _But how does he know? I've been here for less than twenty minutes!_

"If I allow you to leave this place with your life I will tell why I know you're changing what was destined to happen, young one." the Dragon said.

"So you can read my mind… No point in trying to use nice words to explain to you why I was desperate enough to do this. I guess you want to hear me speak to see if I won't try to lie…"

The Dragon just smiled in its own creepy way. _He immediately knew why I wanted to hear him speak instead of just taking the information out of his mind, _the Dragon thought, while raising his head a little to nod, and then laying it in the ground again. _Good one… He may even get out of this alive._

And so the young Mage told the history of his life to the Black Emperor in front of him. All of his trying times in the Dursleys, his adventures at Hogwarts, the battles he fought, his lonely search for knowledge… There were times that he had to laugh at some memories, but the more he progressed, the less he smiled and the more he was getting sad or even outright crying. He was a hardened warrior, but still a human that led a life of major suffering, only at times knowing what happiness was.

During the whole story, the Black Emperor just stayed there, seemingly impassive. But, beneath that surface of a Judge deciding if the person in front of him should live or die, the Dragon was secretly impressed with the young man's life. But what most intrigued him were the Battle of Hogwarts, as the human called it, when he was told of the man's powers and the subsequent years, when the human described his findings on the time when he began absorbing magic. _Could it be? Could it be him I've been waiting my whole life? If it is…_

When Harry told the Dragon of the Animagus transformation, and what he had to study to understand the animal he transformed into, the Black Emperor lifted his head and stared at Harry. His incredulousness must have showed in his gigantic Dragon's face because the human soon stopped talking and began looking around, searching for a way to escape. The Dragon soon began talking to alleviate the mortal's mood:

"Relax my child… I'm not going to do anything with you for now, but I want you to show me this 'Animagus transformation' you talked about."

Harry looked around in nervousness once more before addressing the Emperor in front of him:

"You'll have to forgive me because I can't transform immediately, because I spend a great deal of energy on the way to travel back in time so this will take some time. Normally it just takes some seconds, because my form is huge, even if for other Animagi it takes only a fraction of a second, but they aren't becoming an animal as big as mine. So, with your excuse, I will begin."

With that Harry's body began to change. His skin darkened; his body began to get bigger and bigger; his hands becoming paws with four 5 feet long unbelievably sharpened claws, strong enough to withstand the greatest of impacts; black wings began growing out of his back; his legs growing and his feet becoming even bigger than his hands, claws looking even more menacing than those in his, now, front paws, easily double the length; his head elongating and becoming like the one that was in front of him. And during all this his body continued growing.

To say the other Dragons were shocked would be an understatement. This human in front of them was becoming one of their own, a Black Emperor… But soon the human was even bigger than the male!

The male Dragon raised to his full height, but even he couldn't match the size of Harry's Animagus form. _Finally… The one of the prophecy has finally arrived… He had to travel through time to begin his quest. Time itself won't stand in his way… Now I know what that means. _He stopped his inner musings when Harry finished growing; apparently his transformation was finally over. In front of him stood a Dragon with black scales darker than his own, 300 feet from nose to tail and 450 feet from wingtip to wingtip. Markings in the form of lightning ran from his head to the base of his neck in a blood red color no more than half an inch thick each, giving him an even deadlier appearance. It was really a creature that would give even the most brave of man second thoughts before attempting any foolish attack against it.

When Harry finally lowered his head a bit to look to the Dragon, glowing eyes the color of the killing curse instead of the golden color normal to the Black Emperor stared at the male in front of him. After a few seconds where the two stared at each other, Harry finally spoke:

"This is my form. The height I can achieve depends on my power, but I can become the any size from a normal Dragon up to this size." with that said, Harry shrunk a little and stayed the same size as the Dragon that would decide his fate. _That _seemed really improbable now that Harry showed he could take care of himself against them, but if all the other Dragons decided to attack him he would be in trouble even with his impressive size and power as a Black Emperor. "Excuse me if a may sound importunate but I still don't know your name, not even if you have one. So how may I cal you?"

The Dragon showed his teeth in a mockery of a grin, and then said:

"Yes, young one, you have a most impressive form. As to my name, you may call me Shion."

"Thank you, Shion. May I continue with my tale now?"

After the newly revealed Shion gave his consent, Harry once again started telling his story. And so Harry proceeded to relate the rest of his quest for knowledge, finding Morgana's books that gave him a little hope that maybe he could have happiness in his life after everything that almost made him give up living a life of sadness and loneliness. The preparations he had to take to make sure he would have everything needed. The final steps he had to take to come to the past and his final goodbye to those he loved. After he finished his tale, he looked expectantly to Shion wondering what he was thinking, since he was looking at the sky, where the moon was.

_Yes, he is surely the one of he prophecy… Huh, he really can't escape Fate; he will have the prophecy he already knew on his shoulders and this one, the first prophecy ever made. At least this one isn't so vague as the 'Power the Dark Lord knows not'… these prophecies nowadays are always in riddles, what's up with that? As Fate got old she began inventing ways to entertain herself at the expense of the sanity of those her prophecies related to. Now I have to decide what to do… _were Shion's thoughts as he contemplated what to do with the human in front of him. When he finally turned back to Harry, he said:

"When the time comes, young Harry, you'll notice you're not alone on your fight. When the final battle begins once again, those that weren't seen in eons will go to your call. The Black Emperors will stand beside you when the time finally comes to stop being a neutral in all the wars of humans." At Harry's look of shock, Shion merely gave a deep chuckle. "Don't look so shocked, Harry, for many that never took any sides in previous battles will stand beside you to end all battles and bring the balance of nature to the world once more. Many that the humans think to be mere legends or fiction to scare young children will reappear on the world so they can stand by your side in the way to victory."

Shocked beyond speech, Harry could only look to the Dragon in front of him and think about the ramifications of what Shion said. _The ancient Dragons are promising to fight by my side. But who're the others that Shion said? Who could be these people of legend that will rise to fight beside me? And what does he means by 'bring the balance of nature to the world once more'? _Beginning to wound down from his shock, Harry finally managed to loo Shion in the eyes and say:

"I thank you for your help in the upcoming battle, Shion. But, if I may be bold enough to ask, who are these other that you say will come to aid me?"

"Don't worry about that, young one. In time you will know of whom I speak of. Just be assured that, when all those that will ally themselves to you, Tom Riddle will wish that he never tried to take over the world." Shion said, a little, mysterious toothy smile on his giant head.

Despite knowing that the Dragon wouldn't be doing anything towards him, Harry couldn't help but give a little shudder when Shion bared his fangs in what he thought was a smile. A little calmed by his words, but not by much, Harry gave his consent, showing that he understood that these 'allies' were powerful and that they would be coming to him in their own time.

Shion decided that they had to part ways now, for both had things to attend to before they could truly relax now that their meeting had met an end.

"Go take care of your affairs, young one, but make sure that those you know don't see you because you have to pretend that you don't exist in this time until the time you perform the ritual. We'll see each other again soon, fabled Seraph."

Looking with suspicion at the male Black Emperor for the usage of the unknown name, Harry decided that he probably wouldn't get an answer and didn't even try to find out what Shion meant by 'fabled Seraph'. With a last nod to the Dragon that seemed to be concentrating really hard on something, Harry thought of the place that he had to go to begin his new adventure. A few seconds later Harry was gone without even a sound that would signify that he had Apparated.

Shion looked at the spot Harry disappeared from and sent a message to the others Ancients requesting a meeting to relay the information that he had came across in this meeting with the Boy-Who-Lived. The others would want to know of this boy and the Council of Ancients had to come to a conclusion on how to best aid young Harry Potter on how to brave his true destiny. The first prophecy had begun to take its course and whether it would be a good thing or not, they had to supervise him in order to the world survive his awakening, even if the prophecy stated that they couldn't do anything in case something were to go wrong.

* * *

A/N: I made a slight change in the summary. Nothing that will affect the story for a long while. AsIfIreallyKnow, the bit about the love potion won't be aswered for now, though I don't really think that's hard to guess who did it. 


	3. Starting The Preparations

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Starting The Preparations**

**Everest's Peak**

**Date Unknown**

**Hour Unknown**

At the very top of the mountain, sat a Dragon overlooking the range of mountains around him. The gigantic Dragon, the only male Black Emperor, stood there waiting for those that he could call his friends. Even if there weren't two of the same species, they could understand each other perfectly, and each of their rare meetings never ended in a fight, for they always tried to take decisions that would be good for all magical species, no matter if they were classified by humans as a Light or Dark creature, after all, the Council of Ancients contained the most powerful of all beings, even if they were the most Dark of creatures, or the most Light.

The Council of Ancients existed since magic itself appeared on the planet. As the name implies, each creature of this Council are true Ancients, each one of them were chosen from the very first of their kind ever born to be a part of the Council and are still part of it to this very day, millenniums after being born.

Created to try to maintain a certain balance amongst all creatures, the Council managed to do so until a new race appeared: the humans. Creating rules and controlling those that they considered inferior to them, the humans were a thorn in the path that the Council of Ancients were trying to lead the beings of the planet. They couldn't just destroy these so-called superior beings, for they weren't allowed to simple decimate one species, they were only allowed to kill those that tried to take control of other beings.

But even this they couldn't do against humans. One of the first things that they were told was that there would come a time in that they would be forgotten, for they wouldn't be allowed to take any measures against the race that would make the world flourish, but at the same that would kill the planet and the other species alive. When this race appeared, they would have to sit and watch as the new race destroyed everything around them and enslaved any other beings, eliminating any chance of a time of peace where all living things would be considered equals and wouldn't fight for predominance.

But they were also told that in a future when Darkness would cover the land and destroy everything, there would be one human, the one chosen by nature itself to guide other beings to this era where conflicts would be resolved without turning into meaningless wars simply because of diverging opinions, one human that would reunite those that were the sons of magic and reign forever with the rights of all races in his heart.

This human was foretold to make impossible things become reality. Fate foretold his coming even before the first human was born. This human was the one the Council of Ancients had to wait for. This was the human that would make them stop watching the world around them and would take them to the last true battle of Good and Evil, for such petty fights the human had about Light and Dark was sickening to the Ancients.

And apparently, from what the great Black Emperor waiting for the rest of the Council heard on the last couple of hours, the prophesized human had arrived.

_The time has come. Lets gather at the old place where our meetings were held long ago and discuss what must be done to help the prophesized Seraph win the final war and bring an end to the times when we, the most powerful Ancients, had to watch those foolish humans destroying our world._

That was the message Shion telepathically sent to those that were old friends of his, to those that were the first of their species. And that was the reason he was there, in the peak of the mountain where the portal to the place where the Ancients gathered a long time ago. A place that was so charged with their magic it had to be removed from this plane of existence lest they risk such amount of magic to be used by some idiotic human in some stupid quest for world domination.

The portal that led to the ancient chamber of meetings required that all Ancients use their magic in order to be opened, or else it would never allow any one to pass through. That was the reason that they had to distance themselves from the other creatures when the humans began to take control of the world. They couldn't risk being killed and losing access to this portal, since they knew it would be important for something that had to happen after the final war. The only problem was that they had absolutely no idea what would have to happen in this ancient chamber, only that they had to protect it.

Those were the thoughts that were running through Shion's head when he finally saw the other Ancients arriving at the place he was located. He stood there, gazing at those that he hadn't seen for so long he had almost forgotten how they looked. Now, finally seeing their appearances, he couldn't help but analyze each of them.

Artemis, a Phoenix that had an appearance that seemed to scream royalty, what with her sapphire blue feathers, a silver tinge at the end of her wing feathers, eyes the color of the purest sapphire and a silver mark on her head that resembled a rising moon in all its glory. Blue flames involved her body giving the appearance that this Phoenix was burning all the time. Three long strings of razor-sharp silver feathers began at her tail and ended after some six feet from her body. These strings would be extended along her body during times when Artemis was flying or it would involve her body when the Phoenix landed, moving along with the blue flames. Silver claws that could destroy rocks with its strength extended from her talons. A wingspan of at least 15 feet that effortlessly carried a rather impressive body that was easily double of Fawkes' own size. The major difference between Artemis and other Phoenixes, besides the color, size and the fact that her body was permanently covered in blue flames, was the little aspect that she could survive underwater, and this environment didn't stop her abilities in the least.

Gadius, the King Basilisk of the group. A silver snake with black markings on his body that gave the impression of an infernal fire. Gadius had silver eyes tinged with yellow — instead of the purely yellow color of the Basilisk — that allowed him to look at any creature without killing it. When he wanted to kill others with only his gaze, his eyes turned totally yellow and the creature would be killed even if the animal weren't looking at those yellow eyes directly. He appeared in his true form: a 115 feet snake moving quickly enough to make a jaguar jealous. The King Basilisk had an ability that worked really well for stealth: he could shrink enough to look like a mere bracelet on the wrist of a human or could grow to his true size in matter of seconds. A pair of fangs that were enormous of their own right expelled venom that would kill in matter of minutes if the unfortunate prey weren't given Phoenix tears, the only antidote for the King Basilisk's venom. Unfortunately, Gadius was the last of his kind to roam the lands… his species mere legends to the other races.

Marsil, an offspring of a Royal Griffin and a Shadow Lion. The best of both species combined into one. At a first examination, he looked to be only a really overgrown Lion. If you looked closer, you could notice a slight bulge along his torso, that when Marsil wanted, spread to form beautiful wings the color of gold. With his impressive size of 12 feet from the tip of his nose to the end of his tail and a wingspan of almost 20 feet, this Royal Lion gave the perfect impression of what the image of a deadly predator should be like. Fangs, claws, everything in Marsil made he look like he was ready to kill. His astonishing strength allowed him to kill with a single blow, and his speed belied what would have been normal for an animal of such size, making possible for him to catch even the fastest of his prey. His fur was pure gold, a typical trait he received from the Royal Griffin, since the Shadow Lion was, as the name implied, totally black. Red eyes — that seemed to reach into the very soul of those that Marsil's gaze was directed — had an inner glow that made them look like beacons in the night. In times long gone, he was the one that led those animals that were mortally wounded to Artemis, who would cure them with her precious healing tears. Marsil also had the ability of Shadow Walking, in which he merged himself with the shadows in the area and could then travel to anywhere he wished. Perfect ability for stealth he received from the Shadow Lion that had sired him. Also the last of his kind, because humans hunted to extinction the others and the Royal Griffins because of the gold fur.

Elara, the female Nundu. Chosen to be a part of the Council simply because of her size and her color, because, unlike the other four Ancients, she wasn't from a special breed of a powerful race. Though after so many years, she probably could take a Dragon like a Hungarian Horntail an get out of the fight without a single scratch or burn that would show that she was battling what was supposed to be a more powerful foe. Emerald green eyes that promised death to those that stood in her way. A little smaller than Marsil, with 10 feet from the tip of her nose the end of her tail, or better yet, _tails_, since she had three of them, another aspect that made her different of the others of her species. Black fur covered the most part of Elara's body, except for the places that the gold fur covered parts of her body giving a distinctive impression of two wings connected on a skull. Her paws were also gold colored, ending with white claws that were as deadly as the Royal Lion's that made a part of the Council. Like Gadius, she could totally control her principal weapon, the miasma she exhaled. Contrary to popular belief, Nundus only exhaled their deadly miasma when they wanted to, not all the time as humans thought, characteristic that made the Nundus be classified as a Dark and deadly animal. One thing that humans were right about them was the fact that they are extraordinarily strong and many wizards are needed in order to stop one, even though Nundus don't normally attack humans or the villages set up by humans. The fact that Elara was several millennia old only made her even stronger, making her a real killing machine.

Those were the ones that had been there when the Council of Ancients was first made. Those were the ones that Shion saw arriving at the top of the Everest Mountain. Those were the ones that made sure the nature was in balance prior to the arrival of humans.

Two that were labeled Light animals by the humans. Two that were labeled as Dark ones by those that were leading the world to its destruction. One that was neither, that had the purpose of judging the decisions of all of them. The five together had the power needed to bring forth the balance of all forces within the world that had all but forgotten them.

Artemis was the one that healed the wounded ones with her tears; Gadius took the role of the protector, since he could be with those he was defending at all times looking like a simple adornment on the body of the protected creature; Marsil was responsible of killing those that attempted to control things that were better left without the influence of others; Elara was the one that attacked the enemies, since she could attack a large number of foes with her mere breath; Shion passed judgment on the actions that needed to be taken, lest the Ancients made the world an even worse place than before.

Together the five of them complemented each other. Together they could help all magical creatures. Together they made sure that all races were equal to one another. And now, after millenniums of being mere legends to put children to bed, they would once again gather to decide the best actions that needed to be taken to assure the future of the world. For now was the beginning of a time of change. How much time would be needed to complete these changes was unknown, but one thing all five of them knew was that this change took too long to happen, for it was needed centuries ago.

Without a word to each other, all five of them turned to look at a single point: the highest place on the mountain. With five breaths taken at the same time, the air around there was saturated with magic, all of it directed at the single point they were looking at. The air began to shimmer around the Ancients and a black sphere that seemed to suck light appeared where they were directing their gazes. One at a time, auras began to form around the five legendary creatures gathered there that were then directed towards the black sphere as a ray of light of various colors. Artemis, the Phoenix, had a blue aura around her that was the first that went to the sphere. The second aura was a silver one, slight tinted with yellow, which belonged to the King Basilisk, Gadius. Next was a blood red one that was Marsil's, the Royal Lion. The fourth aura was green, representing the Nundu of the Council, Elara. The last aura that went towards the black sphere belonged to the Black Emperor there, Shion, and it was a golden one.

When all five colored rays hit the black sphere, it grew to form a portal bigger than even Shion, and then it seemed to pulse with light a few times and after it became white with a blinding flash of light. If anyone were looking at the mountain range at that time, they would have seen a ball of light that rivaled the Sun in its brightness. When the light receded and only the white portal was left, the five Ancients looked at each other, a sense of nostalgia filling their hearts because of memories they thought had been forgotten for centuries came back to their minds, of times when nature wasn't being endangered because the humans hadn't begun with their ideas of controlling or saving the world.

They stayed there for a few minutes, only remembering those times when they were still known throughout the world. With a final look to each other, all five of them went towards the portal. During the whole time they had stood there opening the portal, not one word was spoken. After all, no word was needed to signify that the time had finally arrived for the final battle. The time for his awakening had finally arrived. The time when he would bring the balance of forces, Light and Dark, back into the world. A time when the Council of Ancients would see the ascension of the prophesized one. For on this day, October 31st of 1980, Seraph, the one to bring an end to all wars, had finally began his journey towards the 'ascension to celestial state'.

* * *

**Godric's Hollow**

**October 31st, 1980**

**11:27 p.m.**

_If this were a cottage, I would shudder to think what the Marauders considered a mansion, _was the first thought that passed through Harry's head when he appeared some quarter of a mile from the house he would have lived if Voldemort hadn't killed his family. What they called a cottage was a two-story house, at least three times bigger than the Dursleys' house.

Walking in the direction of the house, but always standing in the shadows to avoid being spotted, he began to wonder what his life would be like if he hadn't lost his parents. Would he be some pampered prince like Malfoy? Would he have been so rash in some of his decisions during his teenager years? Would he be ready to wield the power he had now or would it have gone to his head and made him into another Voldemort? No, that last one he could say for sure that it wouldn't happen. If the life he _had_ lived didn't make him like that, a life where he knew what love was since an early age couldn't possibly make him another Voldemort. _On second thought, 'another Voldemort' isn't the right term for it. After all, Voldemort never achieved the level of power I have now, _that thought made Harry stop and ponder about that. If he became blind to the world and only saw stupid prejudices, could someone actually stop him? Shaking his head to clear it of these moronic thoughts, he focused solely on seeing those that were going to be the first ones to be saved from an untimely death.

Approaching the house, he could see that despite the hour, there were some lights that were still lit. Being even more careful to avoid being seen, he went to the one window where he could see some shadows moving constantly. Pressing himself against the wall, he tried to listen to what was being said inside the house. Fortunately the habitants of the house hadn't remembered to put some silencing charms on the room they were in. After some time he managed to listen to hat was being said.

From inside the house came the female voice:

"What do you suppose is happening, James? Harry hasn't stopped crying since that feeling of magic we felt some two hours ago. I don't know what to do anymore!"

_That's my mother's voice_, thought Harry, a slight pang in his heart at the thought of what he had lost as a child. _I have to save them this time! _He had to stop these musings when another voice echoed from the room his parents were in, this time a male voice, James' voice:

"I don't know Lils. Albus said that he had no idea what was happening, but these last few months he has been so mysterious that I can't help but think he somehow has an idea to what was happening with so much magic being felt in the air. You saw how he took minutes to realize we were there with him. He was so deep in thought that even all the noise in his office didn't manage to cut him from his thoughts. But Harry crying like that… He started crying a couple of minutes before we felt the magic, are you sure he isn't simply hungry?"

"I've already tried to give him some milk but he doesn't take it… Nothing I do made him stop crying James… I'm worried, what if something bad is happening now that Harry can feel it but we can't?"

Harry was startled when he heard this. Apparently his parents didn't fully trust Dumbledore, despite going for him when something that they couldn't solve appeared. _This could work in my favor, since I don't plan on going to Dumbledore and spilling everything that happened in my timeline to him. If they already don't fully trust him, they won't be thrilled with him when he tells them the prophecy and some of his plans of them going into hiding. _It was only then that Harry realized what they were saying about the baby, about him. _He has been crying since a few minutes before Shion freed the ancient magic that was trapped inside his body, expecting some sort of attack from me… So he probably started crying when I arrived… Could he possibly felt me when I arrived? No, that can't be it, since there's no way he could fell me._

"I guess now we can only hope that whatever is happening with Harry end so he can stop crying. I don't want to go to St. Mungos now, the place probably must be crowded right now." James said.

Harry risked a glance inside the house and saw that James had probably said something wrong, as Lily was pacing around the living room, for that was the place they were in, looking frantic from James to the still crying baby in her arms.

"Do you think that something is happening to our baby, James? Do you really think that we'll have to take him to St. Mungos?" Lily said, her voice shaking.

Before James could answer however, the baby in Lily's arms looked at the window where Harry was and stopped crying. Two pairs of emerald green eyes stared at each other and after some time the baby giggled.

Harry wasn't much surprised that the baby saw right through the Parsel disillusionment charm he had cast on himself prior to approaching the house. After all, he was never what could be considered normal among witches and wizards, so why should the baby Harry be any different?

The Potters however were too relieved by the fact that baby Harry had stopped crying and never even realized that the baby in Lily's arms had stared at some point outside the house intently before really stopping.

Harry was glad that he had somehow helped with their little problem and never thought that something other than simply staring at each other had happened. So, naturally, he didn't even think about trying to figure out what had occurred in those brief seconds. After all, he hadn't even thought about starting the ritual, had he? With that in mind he didn't even spared a second glance at the family before Apparating. He had many things to do in the one-year period before he had to perform the Soul Union Ritual.

No one noticed the briefly glowing eyes of both baby Harry and the Harry that had come back in time.

* * *

**Diagon Alley**

**November 1st, 1980**

**00:13 a.m.**

Harry reappeared in the Apparation point in Diagon Alley. He had to go to Gringotts to open a new vault for all his possessions. Since he arrived there at midnight and the bank was closed, he thought it was better if he went to the Leaky Cauldron to rest a little.

And so he went towards the Leaky Cauldron. On the way there he could feel all the enchantments in the stores. _The shopkeepers are probably afraid to leave their shops without such heavy protections because of the times they are in. I can't really blame them… In this time Voldemort was at the top of his powers, so he probably could assault Diagon Alley whenever he wished… Not that these enchantments will stop him in the least._

He was the only one on the Alley. Not even one person returning drunk from some party would be crazy enough to walk these streets without the light of the Sun protecting them. Not even Aurors were patrolling the Alley. It was totally deserted.

Harry dispelled the disillusionment charm on himself and then cast some glamour charms to hide his true features, also in Parseltongue. Only then he approached the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron. Entering the dim lit pub, he saw only some people drinking at the tables and old Tom behind the bar cleaning some glasses. He went towards Tom and said:

"Good evening, sir. Do you have any vacant rooms I can use?"

Tom looked at the man in front of him, a 6 feet man with light brown hair that reached his shoulder blades, friendly blue eyes and a face that screamed confidence. The man was wearing a gray shirt and black trousers that seemed to be made of Basilisk's hide and a black jacket that he knew were made with Dragon hide, he had seen a jacket like that some days ago at Madam Malkin's. With such a choice of attire this man was probably fairly rich, so he couldn't just send the man away because of these Dark times.

"Of course Mr.…?" Tom replied.

"Oh sorry, where are my manners? The name is Michael Moon." Harry said, using the name he often used during his travels, when he wanted to go unnoticed by people.

"Don't worry about it, Mr. Moon. Call me Tom be the way. Sorry about the suspicion but we are living in Dark times, you know? With Voldemort and the Death Eaters on the loose we can never be too careful. Could I please see your left forearm?" Tom asked, not really ready to trust the man even a tiny bit.

"Not a problem, Tom. But why do you want to see my left forearm?" Harry asked, faking an expression of puzzlement, but inwardly he was surprised. _I didn't know they knew about the Dark Mark already. Interesting._

"I want to see if you have a tattoo there. A few days ago the Daily Prophet published a story of some men that were caught and they revealed that the Mark, a skull with a snake coming out of the mouth, is the Mark that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is using to mark his followers." the bartender answered.

"Oh sure, here you are." Harry replied, taking off the jacket and showing his arm to Tom.

Tom spent some time looking at the arm the man presented him and then took his wand and waved it over the man's forearm, trying to see if the Mark was disillusioned. When nothing came up, he smiled at the man and began discussing the room he would be renting.

"Sorry about that Mr. Moon, but as I said, nowadays you can never be too careful. Now, on with business. I have a room vacated upstairs that will probably be nice for you sir. If you would follow me?" Tom said, and then began leading the way upstairs.

Harry had to admit he was impressed. Tom even tried to make sure that the mark wasn't hidden by magic! _But then again, there are ways to hide the Mark that most wizards wouldn't even think existed, like some Muggle make-up. A Parsel charm would also hide the Mark and these wizards would never know. _Harry put on the jacket again and followed Tom to the room he would be using while he was here.

After discussing how many Galleons would be needed for the year he would be here, Harry finally went to bed. He had many things that he needed to do beginning the next morning.

* * *

**10:20 a.m.**

After a full night's sleep, Harry made his way towards the bathroom that was in the room he had rented. There he took a nice, long bath to cleanse his body and soul. It already seemed like ages ago that he had arrived in this year, but in truth he was here for less than a single day.

When he finished his bath, he returned to his room and put on a black button-up shirt and black jeans. He recast the charms that changed his appearance and tied his hair in a ponytail. After that, he went downstairs and ordered some breakfast, since he had only eaten some fruits before traveling back in time.

After he finished eating, he went back to his room to pick the trunk that the Goblins gave him and the trunk his books were in. After he retrieved said trunks, he went out towards the entrance to Diagon Alley.

Entering the Alley, he couldn't help but fell slightly happy that the street was full of people walking up and down, the shops open, like nothing was wrong. With a little smile on his face, he made his way to Gringotts.

Ignoring the warning completely, he entered the bank. It was the same as in his time; nothing was different. Walking up to one of the Goblins, he said:

"Good morning, I'd like to open a vault, please."

The Goblin looked at him and sneered. He probably was thinking that the human in front of him was only wasting his time. Fortunately, for him of course, he chose to only say:

"What kind of vault?"

"Maximum security." Harry answered without losing a beat.

Now the Goblin was surprised. The maximum-security vaults were only opened for those that had at least half a billion Galleons, excluding any artifacts possessed. With increasing contempt, he asked:

"Those kind of vaults require a lot of Galleons. How much do you plan on putting in the vault?"

Now was Harry's time to pause for a second. He didn't know exactly how much were in the vaults of the Potter, Black, Gryffindor and Slytherin vaults. He had an idea of how much it was, but he wasn't sure.

"346 billion Galleons, I guess." Harry said, uncertainly.

The Goblin's jaw dropped. That vault would easily be the biggest of all vaults in Gringotts. This human in front of him was possibly the richest wizard of the entire world! A vault of this magnitude would require the approval of the President of Gringotts, so all he could do now was take the human to Ragnok's office.

"Well, sir, if you would follow me? We have to see the President to open such a vault." was his reply.

Harry nodded his consent and followed the Goblin to an office that really showed that it belonged to the most important Goblin in the bank. The door to the office was made of pure gold with gemstones adorning it. The floor and walls inside the room was made of white marble. The walls had various weapons adorning it, all of them shining, showing that the Goblins were, first and foremost, a warrior race. The desk at the opposite end of the door could possible cost more than what some Ministry workers made in an entire year. The opulence in the office was something that Harry would never really get used to. He had been to this office in his own time when he had came here after his 17th birthday to go to his vaults and see if there was anything useful in there. Not that he knew he had another vault besides the one that he now knew was only his trust fund, as nobody had ever told him of these things, and those that knew didn't want to tell him. In that visit, he had been really surprised, as the Goblin that attended him recognized the scar and took him to this same office, where he discovered his true heritage and got possession of the Black vaults Sirius had left him. And now he was here again, about to open a vault that would probably hold the greatest amount of money and belongings than any other vault in Gringotts.

"Ragnok Sir, this wizard requests the opening of a new vault and the amount that will be put in it made me fell that it would be better if you handled such procedure." the Goblin that came with Harry spoke in Gobbledygook, after bowing respectfully to the goblin seated behind the desk.

"Very well. You can go now, Tofhawk. I will deal with this." Ragnok, a Goblin dressed in fine Acromantula silk, with glasses made of gold, replied to the other Goblin.

Tofhawk bowed once more and left the office, leaving Harry and Ragnok alone.

Ragnok studied Harry a little, noting with some respect that the human in front of him never once flinched under his hard gaze. After a while, he spoke:

"So what's your name, wizard? And what exactly do you plan on depositing on this vault of yours that required my presence?"

"My name is Michael Moon, Mr. President. And, as I said to Tofhawk, I will be depositing around 346 billion Galleons and other belongings." When a sudden idea appeared in Harry's mind, he continued, "And I'd like to request the rings belonging to the Gryffindor and Slytherin Families, please."

Ragnok was a little surprised at the amount of money this man possessed, but when he heard the request the human made, he couldn't help but gape at him.

"Mr. Moon, are you aware that if you put the rings without being the Head of the House the ring will kill you? I've seen many wizards and witches claiming these rings and perishing before, so I won't even request any proof of what you say, since the rings will kill you if you're not the Head."

"I'm aware of that Mr. Ragnok, but I'm not worried by the threat these rings could pose to me." Harry said, having already the two rings hidden under the Fidelius in his hands.

"Right then, Mr. Moon. I will get the rings you requested." With that Ragnok stood up and went to one of the doors that were connected with his office. Some minutes later he returned with two boxes, one red and the other green, and presented them to Harry. "These are the rings, Mr. Moon. Lets see if you are indeed the heir to the two Founders."

Harry didn't even bat an eyelash when he picked both rings and put them in the same fingers that he had the rings from his timeline. He was surprised however, when the two pair of rings glowed and merged into only one pair. Fortunately, Ragnok wouldn't see the rings that already were in his fingers because of the Fidelius, but the feeling of strong magic that permeated the air because of the power the new rings manifested was startling.

The new rings were just like the old ones, except for a few changes. The Gryffindor ring was still made of diamond, but now the animal depicted in it was made of gold and rubies in the form of a Royal Lion with its wings open. The Slytherin ring was still made of diamond too, now with a King Basilisk in platinum and emeralds. In Harry's opinion, they were better than ever.

"What the hell happened? The rings have changed form!" Ragnok exclaimed, now totally bewildered.

"I have no idea. Now, about the vaults pertaining to these two Families…" Harry changed the subject, trying to avert Ragnok attention from the rings. When Ragnok wasn't looking, he performed the Fidelius charm on the new rings to hide them.

After Ragnok totally recovered from his shock after seeing two of the most important rings Gringotts had accepting a new Head of Family and then changing forms, the conversations turned to the topic of what would be done now. A new vault was opened in the name of Michael Moon, with all the possessions that Harry had already brought plus all the contents of the Gryffindor and Slytherin vaults, approaching the incredible sum of 577 billion Galleons, a huge number of belongings and enough books to cover Hogwarts Library four times, since Harry left the trunk the Weasley twins had made for Hermione in the other timeline in there as well.

Harry and Ragnok also discussed that the bank would be allowed to use the money in the vault for investments the Goblins thought would be beneficial and that a part of all profit would be deposited in his vault. Harry would be even more rich with this, and Gringotts would have an incredible amount of money to use for whatever investments they would make. Ragnok also promised that the business with the rings would stay confidential. Harry didn't need the knowledge that the Houses of Gryffindor and Slytherin had a new Head.

_I'd pay to see Tom's face when he finds out he doesn't have access to the vault anymore. It's going to take some while as he never actually came to retrieve money from Slytherin vaults, he always used his Death Eaters' money. But why in the hell didn't he claim Lordship of the Family? Afraid the ring wouldn't accept him and kill him? Since he called himself 'Voldemort' that wouldn't actually surprise me. But would his fear of death actually stop him from claiming the ring that in truth belonged to him? Or maybe he thought that the ring he placed his Horcrux in — the Gaunt ring, his grandfather, — was the true ring of Slytherin? Yeah, that was probably it. He was too worried with his power to actually think about the real political influence he could have by showing this ring in the Wizengamot._

Harry left Gringotts with a pouch that would be filled with whatever sum he needed. A promise from the Goblins that he would receive a list with all the possessions he had left in the bank. With that done, Harry went to have a lunch at the Leaky Cauldron since it was 1:20 p.m. already when he left the bank.

During the time he was eating, Harry began planning his next move: the renewal of a house in Godric's Lane, some 650 feet away from his parents' house.

* * *

**Godric's Lane**

**2:00 p.m.**

The street that led to the Potter house had some really beautiful houses. Godric's Lane was undoubtedly a place for rich families to live in, as all the houses were big enough that the Dursley would droll in envy at each and every one of them. But the house Harry was interested was at the end of the street, the closest house to the Potter house, a little separated from the others houses, distant enough for Harry use magic freely. It was easily the same size as where his family lived, but it was a wreck. Years without a family living in it hadn't been kind on the structure, that was now almost falling to the ground.

His interest in this particular house was only one: leave it in pristine condition so that Hermione's family would decide to buy it. The first time when they came to this place in the future, Hermione — as soon as she saw the place her parents had told her they were supposed to be living, if not for the condition the house was in, — told him that her parents had come here in the beginning of 1981 looking for a new house. They had absolutely loved the place this house was in, but the repairs they would have to make were too extensive for a couple with a fifteen-month-old baby. So they had to search for another house and ended buying a house in Canton, England, where her parents died in the end of 1997, victims of Antonin Dolohov.

Now he was here to prevent her parents of ever having to go to Canton to buy a new house. Hopefully that would make his childhood a little more fun with the girl he loved always there beside him and a different childhood for Hermione, one that she had friends and wouldn't be so dependant on books and always look up to authoritative figures, or in other words, make her more of a Marauder.

And so he began his self-appointed job. Rebuilding each room the way he remembered Hermione talking about how her parents wanted their perfect house to be. Conjuring new walls — since his level of power allowed him to conjure permanent things, — destroying others and repairing some of them, everything he did was to make sure that the Grangers would have no option but to buy the house. The reparations he was making were centered around the idea of making the house a perfect place for the ones that made him see that Muggles weren't all like those that he had known before Hogwarts; those people that showed him love even though he always put their daughter in harm's way.

After three hours of uninterrupted work, Harry was finally done with the renewal of what would hopefully be the Granger house in the near future. Three hours with magic had done what would have taken months to do with a crew of Muggles working for hours of work everyday.

The renewed house was a two-story building with a cellar beneath the house so Mr. Granger could have his own space for the bottles of wine he liked to keep. The ground floor had a living room, a sitting room, a dining room and a kitchen, besides a medium-sized toilet so that any guests the Grangers had wouldn't have to go upstairs to use a bathroom. The upper floor had five bedrooms, all of them with their own bathroom. One master bedroom for the Grangers; one for Hermione; two for guests and the last one for, hopefully, a sibling for Hermione. Her father had once told Harry the reason she was an only child: with the lonely childhood Hermione had, her parents didn't want to divide their attention between their lonely girl and a new baby, that would make Hermione even more dependant on her books, since her parents would have to take care of the baby, and when this baby would be old enough to play with Hermione, the damage would already be done and she would probably be even more than a bookworm than she already was.

So, doing this, Harry wouldn't only change his past, but also of everyone he knew in the other timeline. His parents would be alive; Sirius wouldn't go to Azkaban; Remus wouldn't spend 12 years alone with his transformations; Hermione would have at least one friend and the Grangers would have the other child they had wanted. His only problem was that he still didn't know how to save Neville's parents from their cruel destiny.

Putting aside the thoughts of Neville's parents, he still had one year after all, Harry cast one last spell, an Egyptian charm that would make Muggles forget the previous state a building was in — a very good spell used when a house had to be repaired overnight with magic, so Muggles wouldn't be suspicious of how it was done, similar to the obliviation spell, but used on the building itself so any Muggles that had seen the house before the renewal would forget its state when they saw the newly repaired building.

Promising himself to check on his parents from time to time and discover a way to save poor Neville's parents, Harry Apparated back to the Leaky Cauldron. Tomorrow he would begin the true quest he had to make: hunt the Horcruxes so he could end the war sooner. After all, if he had to fight a new war and lose those he cared about again, what was the point of going back in time to try to have a better life?

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Heather, no, he can't be seen until he performs the ritual. AsIfIreallyKnow, as you saw on this chapter, yes, the distraught mother was Lily.ΔΥΟ 


End file.
